


Ask To Be Unbroken

by ilovemarveltoo_xx25



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemarveltoo_xx25/pseuds/ilovemarveltoo_xx25
Summary: This was inspired by Dacey May on Pinterest.Tony is sitting outside staring at the stars and breaks down because it reminds him of the wormhole. Pepper finds him and comforts him.AVENGERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Ask To Be Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic on here. I would appreciate some advice, tips, ideas, you know the drill. I’ve read a ton of fics and wanted to try one for my own! Thanks.

Tony sat on the highest floor of the Stark Tower, breeze ruffling his brown hair. His eyes were turned towards the sky, observing the millions of stars. The genius shuddered, remembering the wormhole, he had been convinced he was going to die. Which he did. Technically. Jolly Green had saved him that time, he played it off, as always, but that trip broke him. Scared him. _Terrified_ him. Tony remembered seeing the mothership exploding then waking up on the ground thinking he was dead until he saw Cap’s face hovering above his. His chocolate brown eyes stayed locked on the dark sky, his breath quickening slightly. Tony couldn’t tear his eyes away and his mind spiraled back to those minutes in space, before he knew it he was having a full blown panic attack. He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, shaking and tears slipped from his eyes. He could hear Jarvis’s voice rambling in the back but Tony couldn’t understand the words, his gaze was paralyzed on the sky. 

Pepper stood in the common area, leaning against the counter. She hadn’t been able to sleep so she had slipped out of her and Tony’s bedroom to relax in the common room. It was 12:15 a.m. and she hadn’t been surprised to see that Tony hadn’t been in bed, he was probably tinkering in his lab again. The woman’s head snapped up as Jarvis’s voice flooded the room, “Ms. Potts, I hate to disturb you but Sir is currently having a major anxiety attack and requires your aid.” The British A.I. said, slight panic in his voice. “Okay. Thank you Jarvis, just tell him that I’m coming.” She said, running towards the elevator where Jarvis took her to the 93rd floor. “Jesus what is he doing up here...?” Pepper muttered to herself before speeding out the door. Her blue eyes widened as she saw Tony dangerously close to the edge of the building, shaking and sobbing, Pepper ran over and crouched beside him. “Tony. Shhh, baby it’s alright I got you.” She whispered, pulling Tony into her lap. He whimpered, shaking so hard she could hardly keep a grip on him, “Shh, Tony.” She whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his sweaty forehead, Pepper ran a tender hand through his beautiful brown hair. She ran a thumb over his cheek and kissed his forehead again, whispering reassurances, finally his trembling slowed to a halt and he slowly opened his eyes and stared blankly up at her before recognition appeared in those chocolate depths. “Pep?” He croaked quietly, she ran a hand down his neck and over his chest to rest over the arc reactor. “Shh, I’m here.” She murmured feeling Tony’s hand come up to rest over her’s. “Pepper...the stars..it freaks me out..” He whispered. She shook her head, brushing the stray strands oh hair out of his face she stayed silent for a moment before answering, “And that’s alright. You’re allowed to be scared.” She soothed, halting playing with his hair to meet his eyes. “Am I?” He asked in a small voice and Pepper’s heart cracked to know that Tony felt like he needed to hide his true feelings. “Yes. Yes you are.” She whispered. His head fell back against her forearm and she could tell that he was exhausted, “Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” She encouraged, moving to get up. Tony’s hand grabbed her wrist, “Pepper. I don’t want to sleep. I...I can’t.” He mumbled, “Why is that?” She asked gently, “Nightmares. Every time I fall asleep I dream that I don’t get the missile in time and it destroys the city, or that I lose you or the team or I die for real in the wormhole and then I’m not here for you and...” his voice broke in the middle and he stared up at her, his eyes sad and scared. “I don’t want to be broken.” He whispered, “Anthony Edward Stark you are a hot mess. I’m not going to lie about that. But you only have to ask to be unbroken. I will be here.” She murmured determinedly. Tony gazed up at her for a minute before he let out a breath, his body relaxing, Pepper smiled fondly, “Come on. Let’s go. I’ll be there right with you. I won’t let anything hurt you anymore.” She added the last part under her breath and helped Tony up, leading him towards their room. He squirmed out of his shirt and tossed it the side before crawling under the covers, Pepper close behind, the reactor’s glow illuminated his face, reflecting in his dark eyes. “Goodnight Pepper.” He mumbled, “Goodnight Tony.” She whispered back, her eyes drooping closed. Tony let out a soft sigh before his chin rested softly against the top of her head and his breathing deepened with sleep. “I love you.” Pepper whispered so quietly even Steve’s super solider hearing couldn't hear her as she too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked this. Pepperony lovers, I wrote this for us. I love Tony being soft and opening up to people(especially Pepper) so I thought this would be nice. Please leave comments!


End file.
